


It's A Dark World, Reality

by Baymax_Fangirl15



Series: Two Can Keep A Secret... [5]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Dark Magic, F/M, Hiro is a Little Shit, I'm Going to Hell, Like, Magic Powers, Part 5, SO, STILL!, What Was I Thinking?, be prepared for feels and confusion, but i already knew that, elsa mode engaged!, enjoy this mess!, holy god!, im really sorry, lots of powers, my sorry excuse for a fanfic, omg, they kissed, without further ado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymax_Fangirl15/pseuds/Baymax_Fangirl15
Summary: Dashi12: can u plz explain wth were doing here?HLP34: My room is covered in ice...and my hands r turning blackandihearsomeonecallingtomeconsumingmeandDashi12: woah, calm downTakioki14: what do u mean ur room is covered in ice?HLP34: i mean my room is COVERED IN ICE!Dashi12: oh, shit.HLP34: WHAT DO U MEAN 'OH SHIT'!? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! so Hirenna-Lee and Hiro kissed, which sparks a bunch of shit that they weren't prepared for. They had powers and all, but Hirenna-Lee didn't know that, so she's freaking out cause of what happens in this chapter.
> 
> *There is some starting text. Hiro is in bold italics, Hirenna-Lee is just Italics.

_Have you ever done something that you can't explain?_

**_Something you have been told no one could do because it was impossible?_ **

_Like levitate._

**_Or read minds._ **

_But it's different for me._

**_For us._ **

_You see, what we did, my brother and I..._

**_It shouldn't've happened._ **

_But it did._

**_I knew it was impossible._ **

_But it felt so real._

**_Like a dream._ **

_That you control._

**_Live in._ **

_Not giving a damn about the rest of the world._

_**Until you wake up.** _

_Then the world fades._

_**And you can't think.** _

_Can't speak._

**_Can't even breathe._ **

_But, hey..._

**_...at least you didn't freeze your room._ **

_*1 week ago*_

_HLP34 added Dashi12, Prodi34, and Takioki14 to the chat_

Takioki14: en, why r u suddenly messaging me after 5 months? i thought u didnt wanna talk anymore.

HLP34: im so srry, kio. ive been...busy

Takioki14: oh, i forgive u! ur my bff and will always b my bff.

HLP34: bffs til the end.

Dashi12: NE, whats up?

Prodi34: why dont you put any dots in between the n and the e?

Dashi12: cuz i dont hav 2 if i dont want 2, hiro.

Prodi34: shit, dont get ur boxers in a bunch. i was just asking.

Dashi12: whatever.

Takioki14: so...whats up?

HLP34: other than the sky?

Takioki14: ha.

HLP34: u ok? that made u laugh everytime and now its like u dont even care.

Takioki14: im fine. just kinda lost in thought.

Prodi34: like usual?

HLP34: hiro.

Prodi34: yep?

HLP34: STFU.

Prodi34: that is so mean!

HLP34: irdc

Prodi34: wtf is wrong with you!? u have us in this chat just to talk shit? cuz if so, im leaving.

HLP34: FINE BYE! I HONESTLY COULD FUCKING CARE LESS IF UR HERE OR NOT, HIRO!

Prodi34: FINE!

HLP34: FINE!

Dashi12: ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!

Dashi12: idk why were here or what is so important

Dashi12: but is2g if you 2 dont knock it off im going to come home and kick some ass!

Dashi12: goddamn!

HLP34: he started it.

Prodi34: no, u did

HLP34: no, u did!

Prodi34: u did!

HLP34: U DID!

Prodi34: DID NOT!

HLP34: DID 2!

Dashi12: OMG STFU BOTH OF U!

HLP34: *sobbing*

Dashi12: ...srry, ne, but it was getting annoying. can u plz explain wth were doing here?

HLP34: My room is covered in ice...and my hands r turning blackandihearsomeonecallingtomeconsumingmeand

Dashi12: woah, calm down

Takioki14: what do u mean ur room is covered in ice?

HLP34: i mean my room is COVERED IN ICE!

Dashi12: oh, shit.

HLP34: WHAT DO U MEAN 'OH SHIT'!? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?

_Prodi34 changed his name to DatRoboGuy_

DatRoboGuy: Tadashi calm down

Dashi12: ヽ(｀Д´)ノ　(д´ノ)　ヽ(　　　)ノ　(ヽ´△) ヽ(´△`)ﾉ

DatRoboGuy: hey, calm the fuck down! well figure this out. enna?

HLP34: what...?

DatRoboGuy: im right here for u. my arms r open.

DatRoboGuy: let me wrap them around you and b ur protective blanket.

_Takioki14 changed her name to Taco_

Taco: aww thats so sweet!

DatRoboGuy: u changed ur name to taco?

Taco: u mad bruh?

DatRoboGuy: not in the slightest. u should change it to trail mix.

Taco: y?

DatRoboGuy: cuz ur fucking nuts.

Taco: ha ha, asshole. (¬_¬)

DatRoboGuy: ill b here all week.

DatRoboGuy: or for as long as enna is asleep on my lap.

Taco: huh...

Dashi12: bet u wish that was u, taki

_Taco has left the chat_

DatRoboGuy: ig that answered it. l8r bro.

Dashi12: l8r.

_DatRoboGuy has left the chat_

_Dashi12 has left the chat_


	2. The World Is Cold As Ice...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hiro," she whispers, "What's happening to me?" Her voice starts getting louder with fear. "How did I do that? Tell me what's going on!!"  
> "Enna," I say calmly, "calm down, okay? You already don't know what that was, and I'm scared that you'll kill me, yourself, or someone else." She looks at me, her breath ragged and slow, and I could see the tears in her eyes. Whatever this is, Tadashi needs to help, 'cause this might kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH THIS WAS HORRIBLE!! IM SO SORRY!

_"Where am I?" I ask into the dark, "where is my brother? Hiro?!"_

_I start to run blindly into the dark, hoping that I'll find my brother. I trip on something and fall down a hole and then land on something cold and hard._

_As I start to get up, I see a pair of glowing red eyes. They're looking at me with such intensity that I start to shiver._

_"Hello, Hirenna-Lee," the eyes say, "I'm so glad you're here."_

_"W-who are you?" I stammer, "what are you?" The eyes laugh, shaking the earth beneath me._

_"I am what you would call 'reality'. Your brothers and your aunt Cassidy have been lying to you. They haven't been telling you the truth."_

_"The truth about what?" I ask, "what are they not telling me?" The eyes just look at me, making me way more uncomfortable than I would prefer._

_"Ask them." The eyes say finally. Then they disappear. I wake up._

_Hiro is still sleeping._

_I just stare at my half of the room._

_At the ice on my wall._

☃☃☃☃☃☃☃

Hiro

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

"Alright, alright!" I shout at my alarm clock, "I'm getting up, I'm getting' up!" I throw the covers of me and attempt to stand, but I just fall back on my back and fall asleep again.

_SPLASH!_

"HOLY SHIT!" I jump up and run into the bathroom. I hear someone laughing hard and recognize it immediately.

"Not funny, Dashi," I shout from the bathroom. He just keeps on laughing his ass off.

 _We'll see who's laughing after this,_ I thought. I turn on the sink and let the water flow for a moment, then bring my hands to my side in a pulling motion. The water follows my movements, and I turn it into a ball.

"What're you doing in the-"

_SPLOSH!_

"Oops," I said monotonously, "my bad." He looks at me like he's about to kill me when our phones go off. We've been added to a chat with Hirenna-Lee and Takioki. It started off fine, and then suddenly Hirenna-Lee just went AWOL. She was saying how she wouldn't care if I left the chat, and Tadashi had to intervene. Since I was in the bathroom, I could just go to her side of our bedroom and ask her what the hell was wrong with her.

Well, I did. And the first thing I saw was...

"Ice."

So she had been telling the truth. I saw huddled in a corner crying her eyes out and I immediately went to comfort her.

 _Let me be your protective blanket_ , I thought to myself. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

Takioki left the chat, as did Tadashi and I.

She woke up some 45 minutes later, fear overflowing from her eyes.

"Hiro," she whispers, "What's happening to me?" Her voice starts getting louder with fear. "How did I do that? Tell me what's going on!!"  
"Enna," I say calmly, "calm down, okay? You already don't know what that was, and I'm scared that you'll kill me, yourself, or someone else." She looks at me, her breath ragged and slow, and I could see the tears in her eyes. Whatever this is, Tadashi needs to help, 'cause this might kill her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, there it is...  
> Kudos are candie!!!!1!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is bad...i'm not used to putting stories on the internet for people to see cause im really shy. but i'll get used to it as i post more!
> 
> Kudos r candies!!


End file.
